


Still Here

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: In the end, Thanos didn't take everything.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



“I’m sorry. About Bucky.” Tony’s touch on Steve’s shoulder was slight, a moment of gentle pressure before he took a seat beside him on the couch.

Steve turned his head to glance at him, allowing himself to lean almost slightly into the warmth of Tony’s body. It had been so long since they had been together, since they had really spoken.

But now their fight seemed meaningless compared to the nightmare that was never going to end.

Tony’s arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulder, and Steve found himself reaching up to clutch his hand.

“I’m just glad you weren’t taken too.”


End file.
